fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrom/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "When we fight together, as one...no foe can deter us! Let's go!" Switching to Character * "I'm going to finish this!" Ally Assist * (being healed, neutral) "Phew! Thank you for that." Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Anything can change!" Strike * "Let us open a path to fate, together!" * "I will fight!" Dual Strike (neutral) As Support * "Let's end this!" As Support (A) * "Together, we shall prevail!" As Vanguard * "Yes. Onward, soldiers!" As Vanguard (A) * "Yes. Nothing can stop us!" Dual Strike (special) With Lucina With Lucina as Support (A) * Lucina: "Let's take this one, together, Father!" * Chrom: "Our family bond is stronger than steel!" With Lissa With Lissa as Vanguard * Chrom: "I'm counting on you, Lissa!" * Lissa: "Let's go get 'em, Chrom!" With Lissa as Support * "" With Robin With Robin as Vanguard * Chrom: '"Anything is possible, as long as we stand together!" * '''Robin: '"Then we have nothing to fear!" With Robin as Vanguard (Support Level A+) * '''Chrom: "Ready to end this friend?" * Robin: '"I'm ready!" ''With Robin as Support * '''Robin: "Let's sync our tasks!" * Chrom: '"Together, we shall not fall!" ''With Robin as Support (Support Level A+) * '''Robin: "Now Chrom!" * Chrom: '"Got it, Let's go Robin!" ''With Frederick With Frederick as Vanguard * Chrom: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" * Frederick: "My strength is yours." With Frederick as Support * Frederick: "Are you ready, sire?" * Chrom: "Yes, let's do this together, Frederick!" With Celica With Celica as Vanguard * '''Chrom: "Celica, lend me your strength!" * Celica: "It is yours, Chrom!" With Celica as Vanguard (A) * Chrom: "Let's do this together, Celica!" * Celica: "Lead the way, Chrom!" With Celica as Support * Celica: '"Let us act as one!" * '''Chrom: '"All right, Celica! We can do this!" With Celica as Support (A) * 'Celica: '"Your presence gives me strength!" * 'Chrom: '"That's right. Let's go, Celica!" With Minerva With Minerva as Vanguard * 'Chrom: '"Minerva! How about we strike together?" * 'Minerva: '"As you wish!" With Minerva as Support * 'Minerva: '"Prince Chrom! Let's combine our efforts!" * 'Chrom: '"Okay, but only if you stop calling me 'Prince.'" During Battle Praise Lines General * "Well done! Keep it up!" Reply * "Please, I don't deserve all the credit. I could never have done this alone." Facing / Defeating an Enemy * "I've defeated a commander." Facing Frederick * 'Frederick: '"Fight YOU, sire? B-but... WHY? This doesn't make any sense!" * 'Chrom: '"Don't let your loyalty blind you, Frederick. Give me your best shot!" Defeating Frederick * "I won because I know all of your moves and weaknesses, Frederick." Facing Robin * 'Robin: '"I guess fighting's our only option. Let's do this, Chrom!" * 'Chrom: '"Very well. I suppose we'll finally see who's the stronger half!" Defeating Robin * "That was well fought, Robin. In a way, we have both won." Facing Cordelia * '''Cordelia: "Chrom?! No! What do I do?!" * Chrom: "Don't hesitate, Cordelia. Come at me with everything you've got." Defeating Cordelia * "You're as strong as I expected, Cordelia. Nearly my equal." Defeating Azura * "Well fought Azura. But it looks like I win this time." Level Up * "This power I feel is...unbelievable!" * "The training is paying off." Death Lines * "Ugh... I'm sorry, everyone..." Victory Lines * "It was an honor to help." Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Quote